one sweet day
by sandybell
Summary: Following events of HBP: What Bill Wesley’s relapse has to do with Snape's true identity? And what is a Lunar or better say who the Lunar is and how can it help Harry to defeat Voldamort? Can you kill the one you love most because he is a Horcrux?
1. Restless Nights

**Declaimer : None of this belongs to me. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling**

**One Sweet Day**

_Chapter 1 - Restless nights _

"Ah, Malfoy, so good of you to join us…eventually," Lord Voldemort hissed as Draco Malfoy Apparated directly in front of him and immediately fell to his knees. "Your latest attempt at killing Dumbledore was a success, I hope?"

Draco swallowed hard. "M-my lord, I-" His explanation was cut short as four other hooded, masked wizards Apparated with loud pops."What happened?" Voldemort demanded as he turned to address the four Death Eaters who were now standing beside the hapless creature.

Fenrir Greyback approached the Dark Lord on his knees and kissed the hem of his black robe; he hesitated slightly before answering his master. "My lord, we were fighting them and managed to go up the tower where we found Dumbledore wandless and alone."

"He was cornered, my lord, " said Amycus as he and Alecto knelt before Voldemort, who was sitting comfortably in his throne. "We argued Draco to do it or stand aside so one of us could," Alecto said, not yet rising from her kneeling position.

"So," Voldemort softly addressed the young man curled at his feet, "you weren't the one who did it, I take it?"

Trembling with fear, Draco gulped several times; not a single sound fell from his lips as he watched his fellow Death Eaters back away from Voldemort's expected anger. He finally managed to say in a squeaky voice, "M-my lord, I was about to kill the old fool but Snape just came in and-", Draco tried to defend himself, but the Dark Lord held up his pale, spider-like hand, silencing the boy .

"Silence, Draco," the Dark Lord warned. "You have disobeyed my specific orders."

"But…"

"Crucio!"

The young man screamed and thrashed around. Just then, a faint pop was heard, and Severus Snape appeared behind a group of new arrivals.Without even bothering to look the junior Malfoy, who was writhing in agony, Snape parted the group of Death Eaters and moved within the circle.

The Dark Lord slowly turned his attention from the sniveling young man sprawled on the floor; he watched Snape standing with his usual aplomb in the circle of Death Eaters, very few of them (if any) appeared as relaxed in his presence, and it pleased Voldemort in some indefinable way, power mirroring power.

Lord Voldemort took a dim view of any sign of weakness in those of his ranks.

"Ah Severus," Voldemort purred, satisfaction coloring his speech, "I always knew I could count on you in a crisis"

Snape strode forward, unlike his fellow Death Eaters; he didn't kneel before the Dark Lord, but merely bowed his head. Strangely enough, Voldemort hadn't seemed bothered by his most valuable asset behavior. Apparently he was used to the potions master lack of etiquette.

"I am most sorry my lord, it wasn't my intention to defy your Lordship's orders, but the boy didn't seem able to accomplish the task, and we had a golden opportunity to silence Dumbledore once and for all" Severus answered with calm assurance.

"Do go on," the Dark Lord demanded. "I would love to hear how you send the Great Albus Dumbledore to eternity."

"Oh no my lord," the small smile that had been playing about Snape's lips grew to a sinister grin "It would be a mistake to call Dumbledore - I mean, my ex-employee, the late headmaster of Hogwarts - at all Great." he continued with a smirk, "I don't believe I've ever seen him in such a terrible state before. I'm not sure how to celebrate the dispatch of Albus Dumbledore and his unwavering support of Potter that has been a constant threat to our cause." Voldemort scarlet eyes flashed with satisfaction and a wicked grin split his snake-like face. Snape turned to the crowd and mused, "I wonder -- shall we celebrate Dumbledore's death by Syrah or Champagne?"

His speech met with cheers and loud applause.

With a swift motion of his wand Severus conjured a glass of blood-red wine up. He raised his glass in a toast "The Dark Lord" he said smoothly before taking a large gulp of wine.

As a lipless smile spread across the vindictive's face, "The Dark Lord" the crowd began to chant in victory.

"My, my," cooed Voldemort, immediately silencing the crowd," Severus Snape, you are a joy!"

"Thank you my Lord," Severus said, with another bow of his head.

The Dark Lord's attention turned to the scion of the Malfoy line, who was twitching feebly on the grass. "You turned out to be of no use at all Malfoy, just like your father!" Voldemort voice started to rise into a screech, and the gathered Death Eaters quailed, except for Severus. Voldemort noticed this, but as his right-hand man had never been a crowd follower it did not surprise him.

"I'm sorry, my lord" Draco croaked over a wave of pain "I will do better next time"

"There will be no 'next time'," Voldemort stated flatly as he raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot from the end of The Dark Lord's wand and hit its target.

"It is time to celebrate," the high, cold voice of Voldemort came as the corpse of his youngest Death Eaters collapsed at his feet.

Draco Malfoy was dead.

Several hundred miles away, a piercing scream awoke the whole residents of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry castle.

The raven-haired teen called Harry Potter was screaming in pain and clinging onto his scar.

------  
---

The common room was jam-packed. Every person in the room stopped any kind of motion, slowly circling with either eyes or whole bodies, to regard Harry Potter as he climbed through the portrait hole. He made it straight for the boy's dormitory without so much as sharing a word about his close encounter with the Death Eaters and the headmaster's murder. The students were curious about any further explanation for why Dumbledore was dead and why Snape killed him?

Most of the Gryffindors still didn't know about his mission with Dumbledore and it was clear that Harry had no intention of enlightening them. There were too many unanswered questions, however under the circumstances, what he did was quite explicable. Harry wasn't yet prepared to recall the night's deeds after all he'd gone through.

He escaped everyone that evening.

Ron Weasely looked up as Harry entered their dorm. he was seated on his own bed, cross-legged waiting for him. Harry crossed the distance between them and sat next to his friend his head in his hands.

There was a brief exchange between the two teens about the Horcrux...

"R.A.B" whispered Ron "but who was that?"

"Dunno" said Harry

There seemed to be nothing else to say. He lay back on his bed fully clothed. Outside the grounds, Fawkes had stopped singing. Later that night a scream so shrill erupted from somewhere near the east towers of Hogwarts that awoke the entire castle.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stumbled out of her office and followed the screams. Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley were right behind her. The three headed straight for the Gryffindor Tower. They ran through the portrait hole and almost cannoned into Ronald Weasley who was rushing along the common room. The boy looked nearly hysterical, "It's Harry, he wouldn't stop screaming, he is in so much pain!" Ron's eyes were ablaze with fear and he was pointing vaguely up the stairs. Just then they heard the ear-piercing scream again coming from the boy's dormitory, and ran for the stairs taking two steps in one.

A crowd of students were blocking the door; Minerva was the first to act. Shoving the crowd out of her way, she knelt by Harry who was thrashing on the floor, his legs wrapped in his sheets, screaming with pain and clutching his scar. "Dear Merlin, he's having a vision!" said Minerva with a worried look on her face.

Through the haze of pain, Harry could feel strong arms lifting him from the cold stone floor removed his hands from his forehead and held him close, he could hear concern voices coming from somewhere near him but he was in too much pain to say anything.

"Try occluding your mind, Harry!" Remus urged while holding him close to his chest.

"Damn you Snape!" Arthur muttered under his breath. Very few people knew about Harry's private lessons with Snape, in which he failed to master Occlumency 'because of the boy's lack of effort' Snape have claimed.

With quite an audible sigh of exasperation, Arthur turned his attention to the floor where Remus was sitting rocking Harry gently as the young man whimpered through the last remnants of his pain. Finally it got to the point that no more screams or whimpers were forthcoming.

Hermione Granger's eyes were mist up and Ron was having a hard time holding back his own tears. They watched as Arthur and Remus led their friend to his bed and helped him to lie down. It was another few minutes before they felt Harry relax and begin to breathe evenly.

------  
---

Emerald green eyes watched the white marble tomb reflected in the water of the lake. The face that held them was pale, carrying the mark of freshly shed tears.

He'd had little sleep the previous evening, the pain in his scar was nothing compared to what he saw in that dreadful vision. Voldemort had celebrated the headmaster's death in style. Twelve muggles were tortured to death by the Death Eaters who showed no mercy, killing the innocent men and women. Harry was witness to the tragic event.

He turned to survey the mourners who started to disperse, sporadically and soberly, making their way to what Harry believed to be Hogsmeade Station. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in less than an hour. A crowd of Order members had gathered around Dumbledore's tomb paying their last respects to the Headmaster.

'Last respect' Harry slumped a bit when he thought of the meaning of the word, as if—until that moment—the solemnity of the occasion had escaped him. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore was gone. The last and greatest of his protectors had died and he was more alone than he had ever before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud cry

"Bill! what's wrong?" Molly Weasley was holding her eldest son who was clawing at his face shaking uncontrollably on the grass. His hands were covered in blood.

------  
---

"'ow's Bill?" Fleur Delacour demanded, fluttering about Madam Pomfrey worriedly. Blood was still oozing out of her fiancé's wounded face. The medi-witch didn't answer her but instead pulled out her wand and magical wrist bands appeared to restrain her patient to the bed in order that Bill stops from clinging onto his face.

"I'll try to stop the bleeding but as I said before there is no cure for werewolf bites." Madam Pomfrey began dabbing at his wounds with some nasty-smelling green ointment.

Molly leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and began to sob. Harry, Ron, Hermione Tonks and Remus who wisely stayed out of the medi-witch's way were standing near the far end of the ward.

"Actually, Poppy, there might be a cure" came a voice from the door way. Everyone looked up as Professor McGonagall swept into the hospital wing, two large piles of books floating behind her.

"Minerva?" asked Madam Pomfrey, she along with everyone, had a puzzled look on her face.

------  
---

He was standing on the top of the Astronomy Tower, the breeze balmy and the Dark Mark blazing green against the night sky. Imprisoned within his own invisible, paralysed body yet again .He felt a surge of hate as he saw Draco Malfoy, his wand pointed at Albus Dumbledore.

The Headmaster looked awful. He was sagging against the balustrade, wand less and weak. He was struggling to remain upright , and his breathing was labored and shallow.

Suddenly the doors at the top of the stairs burst open and there stood Snape, his robes swirling about him, his wand clutched in his hands. His eyes were calculating the situation even as he pushed Draco roughly out of the way.

"Severus..." said Dumbledore,

'No..' he whimpered closing his eyes.

"Severus ...please"

'No!' Harry shouted despertly trying to clap his hands over his ears, he didn't want to hear Dumbeldore pleading it was too much , he couldn't take it any more 'No...No ...NO! STOP! I have to stop him' he told himself over again and again...

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!"

Suddenly a cold hand clasped his shoulder and pushed him. 'Now it's your turn Potter…'

"No!" His scream was muffled as he felt himself flying forward, crashing against the cold stone floor.

The hand was shaking him now.

"Harry? Wake up! Harry!"

''NOOOOOOOO!" Harry bolt upright in his bed panting, his world swam around him once again until he realized where he was, Hogwarts, his dorm. He reached blindly fumbling for his glasses; a warm hand placed the spectacles into his own, searching one.Glasses back on his face, Harry looked up at the red blob that was quickly shaping into his best friend.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Ron

"You alright, mate?" Neville's concerned voice came from the nearby bed.

"Yeah, fine"

"Was it another vision Harry?" Neville asked, as he drew closer

" No,not a vision , just a nightmare" he said hoarsely

"Are you sure mate, I mean you look a bit pale and you were screaming-" Ron trailed of as Harry shook his head

"I'm fine, honest" He assured them,

Neville and Ron nodded in agreement, though they didn't look convinced

"What time is it?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"It's three in the morning" Ron said as he handed him a glass of water "You look tired, mate, why you don't try to sleep again"

Harry smiled at him gratefully "Yeah thanks guys, sorry I woke you"

Ron shook his head "I'm the one who should thank you and Neville because you remained at the school to help Bill" He said quietly. His brother was looking quite healthy in the morning, but he suffered a relapse on the funeral and was taken back to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall had brought many books and said that they might find a cure for werewolf's bite in one of them.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. I'm sure everything's going to be just fine," said Harry reassuringly, "Besides, Bill is my brother as well as yours. You and your family have always been there for me in everything I've wanted to do," Harry leaned forward and placed an encouraging hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Same goes here mate" said Neville, who was discharged from the infirmary recently, upon seeing Bill's condition, he remained to offer his help along with Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks mate, it means a lot." Ron smiled appreciatively at him

"Guess we should better sleep then, you know, we have loads of books to go through tomorrow" Harry said

"Yeah, you're right" Ron smiled again, feeling much better. He was ever grateful for the support his friends offered.

TBC


	2. A Shot In The Dark

**Declaimer : None of this belongs to me. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling**

**One Sweet Day**

_Chapter 2 - A Shot In The Dark _

"Bloody hell! This is useless!" Ron exclaimed slamming his book down on the table.

"Ron! You can't treat such valuable book like that remember what professor McGonagall told us!" Hermione admonished him. They were in a secluded corner of the deserted library, where they had surrounded themselves with volumes from the Restricted Section that focused on Dark Arts. The books which McGonagall brought were arrayed on the desk near them.They were not much help, many of them made references to werewolves in general, but nothing about cursed bites.

"We've been keeping at it for two days Hermione! Two days and we still haven't found anything!" Ron'd spent the previews night in St Mungo with his mother and Fleur, staring at Bill's mangled face that might never heal. He's been having treatment for three days now without any improvement. In fact, his brother was weakening daily as the curse spread through his whole body. The grim look on the healers' faces proved that Bill's condition was far more serious than they'd thought and it was evident that they were to expect the worse if no cure was found soon.

It was with this knowledge that he, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville worked tirelessly, scouring every text on Dark Arts they could get their hands onto. They even worked through the night without a break. Remus and Tonks would've helped as they promised, hadn't it been for the constant Death Eaters raids against Muggle London.That made the Order members tightened the security in the castle in readiness for any possible attack. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were also patrolled around the clock by the auroras.

Ron looked so lost and helpless, Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty about chiding him; she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look at her, his eyes were crazed from his lack of sleep and great agitation.

"Don't worry, Ron, we will not give up until a cure is found." she said softly. He sighed deeply and looked down at the huge collection of books he'd piled to his right. They weren't many tomes left that might actually provide some information, if none could be found there… No. He closed his mind to that thought.

"Everything is going to be just fine" Hermione's consoling voice brought him out of his reverie. His eyes flicked to hers, their chocolate depths were full of determination. He grasped her hands in his and squeezed lightly, for a long moment they sat gazing at one another.

Pulling himself back to the task at hand, Ron stretched his neck over the large number of books in front of him, to see Neville on all fours under a wide shelf that holed an enormous number of folios.

"Neville, did you find anything?" he called making him jump and ..."Owe!" bump his head on the shelf.

Ron winced in sympathy

"Nothing here" Neville said, rubbing at a lump on his head.

Hermione leaned across "what about you Harry?" she called

"Not yet," Harry called back, scanning through book titles on the shelves before him "but there are some good staff here" He looked over at Hermione; there was genuine look of surprise on her face.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that" She shook her head in amazement.

"Wonders never cease!" Ron teased him.

"Yeah, you're a fine one to talk!" he retorted, relieved to see a smile on his friend's face again, if even for the moment.

"There's something here that might interest you" Hermione told him and than pulled up a large leather binder from her bag "I've looked through some back copies of The Prophet and..." She opened the file and removed a blue ribbon she used as a bookmark "found this announcement about Eileen Prince"

Ron leaned sideways to look at the eye-catching picture next to the announcement, a gorgeous-looking lady was sitting into a deep armchair by a crackling log fire, smiling. Her skin was smooth, her lashes long and dark. She was wearing Pearl earrings, a beautiful red velvet choker with a central gold locket that blend so well with the black velvet dress, and lustrous, wavy brown hair. "Blimey! She's beaut-" His voice trailed off as he saw the look on Hermione's face

"Yes?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Um... Dresses beautifully?" he gave her a sheepish smile

"Better,"

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, those two are a lost cause' he thought shaking his head. Heavy leather volumes on the third shelf from the top caught his eye. "So this Eileen what's-her-name - has something to do with R.A.B.?" he asked, climbing a wooden rolling ladder that was parallel with the nearly ten foot high shelves.

"No, actually, She's...well...Snape." she said tentatively.

"What about him?" asked Harry his fingers trailing along dusty spines.

"Well here it says that Eileen Prince married a Muggle called Tobias Snape and gave birth to a-"

"-murderer?" spat Harry, his finger stopped on one particular book, the title read: The Dark Arts of Magic and Dark side Magic Vol.1- 3. He Reached out and pulled it from the shelf. The book was ancient; the binding was made of odd-looking leather covering parchment-like pages that appeared ready to crumble at the merest touch.

"Well...Yes," said Hermione "You see I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book, she was Snape's mother!" she returned the binder to her bag.

"Right" replied Harry flipping through the texts when a little booklet fell from between the pages. He managed to pin it with his torso against the shelf.

"Severus Snape, aka 'The Half-Blood Prince' " she stated

"Snape is a half-blood?" asked Ginny dumping half a dozen books onto the table beside Ron's pile.

"He's just like Voldemort, Pure-Blood mother, Muggle father...ashamed of his parentage, he persuaded the high society of his worthiness to join the ranks of Death Eaters" Harry said bitterly and was about to shut his book but found a single leaf buried in the back cover of the red text book.

Ron snorted and reached for another weighty tome to read, but his younger sister stopped him "How about a break for lunch?" He opened his mouth to protest but Ginny cut him off "look we can return and search again but a few minutes off will do you good" then she addressed her remark to Harry, "It will probably do us _all_ good to get away for a few minutes"

But Harry was totally oblivious of his surroundings; he was so engrossed in the text that he didn't even notice Ginny talking to him.

"Anything there mate!" Ron called out

"Huh?" He gave him an abstracted glance, and then returned to his book. He read over the ingredient list:

Arakeَ Qasney

Nigella sativa seed powder

Golab

A pinch of Jilnar

Esporghami

Musk sac

Khonَ Mah three drops

_Separate Esporghami rhizomes parts out then dice them to a fine white powder. Dilute Arakeَ __Qasney with Golab until it is the consistency of milk.Remove from the heat and plunge the base of the flask into a cauldron of Valerian root in a base of Madagascan Ylang Ylang oil and beeswax…_

His eyes scanned the booklet again; there he found the rest of the instructions. It was all written down, step-by-step, precisely measuring the ingredients, simmering the mixture for the exact amount of time specified and stirring the required number of turns in the direction indicated. However, an enchantment was combined with the brewing process that's been written in a language he couldn't understand.

Harry knew that in the final form it would be a salve. The author stated that the ointment will be an excellent healer for cursed wounds, 'specially used for bites and scratches sustained from untransformed werewolves!' He had to restrain himself from leaping down the ladder; he couldn't believe that it was so easy. Surly professor Slughorn will know how to brew it, he was after all a potions master long before Snape.

"I think ..." said Harry slowly looking up from his book

"You think what?"

"I found it!" he shouted suddenly

"Thank God!" Ron said with sigh of relief.

------  
---

Minerva took a sip of her tea, reading a report in The Daily Prophet of yet another Death Eater's raid in the last few days._Forty-five have been killed and dozens are in hospital after Death Eaters had attacked a Muggle's assembly. The raid took place at the wedding reception of the daughter of one of the Muggle's leading politicians. Many Muggle-born witches and wizards_ _were among the victims._

_This incident was the latest in a series of raids towards Muggles and Muggle-borns, whose only sin is the blood that runs through their veins._

Minerva sighed wearily, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alestor Moody and Tonks were among auroras the ministry sent in the vicinity of the attack. The grim look of determination on their faces -when they came to the Order meeting to fill them in- told of the horrors they had seen in the night's attack. 'I saw one of the Death Eaters levitating their corpse and I'm sure it was Snape! He took them to his lord, to make more Inferis!' Mad-eye had raged. Minerva shook her head 'Oh Albus how could you let him join the order and hire him to teach at Hogwarts after what he did to the poor child's father?' she thought sadly.

The Prophet also reported of three children was taken to St Mungo after being bitten by an untransformed werewolf._ Healers say their condition is serious but stable._ "Greyback" she muttered bitterly before folding up her paper and putting it away.

Minerva glanced down at the Gryffindor table. Harry was reading aloud from what seemed to be a text book, Neville and Ginny were listening with a lively interest while Hermione was taking notes. Dark circles were under the girl's eyes the others were in no better shape they'd worked tirelessly on the books she gave them, yet all their efforts were for naught. Maybe they'd finally found something. She hoped they would manage to find the solution in time before Weasley's condition became worse.

------  
---

"So we will need: Golab, Musk sac, Esporghami, Arakeَ Qasney, Nigella sativa seed powder and a pinch of Jilnar" Hermione read through her notes slowly and carefully.

"Where on earth are we supposed to find Giljar?" asked Ron

"A Jilnar Ron" Ginny corrected him

"Yeah, whatever"

"Don't forget the three drops of Khonَ Mah" Harry reminded her

"Kh..what?"

"Khonَ Mah" Harry repeated

"Of course" Hermione wrote down, "by the way, it means moon blood in Persian" she said looking up from her parchment.

"What's a moon blood?" Neville asked

"It means a Lunar's Blood!" said Hermione proudly.

"Lunar?" Harry asked

"That is just a legend," Ron scoffed

"No it is not!" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"No one heard of Lunars for ages" Ron insisted

"For your information Ron, a Lunar was last seen in the12 of January in Yorkshire " Hermione argued

"Which year?" he challenged her

"In the late 17th century"

"See what I mean?"

"So, what is this Lunar?" Harry asked, his patience at the lack of forthcoming information beginning to wear thin.

"I'll tell you later, Harry" Ginny told him

"What we do now?" asked Neville

"First things first, I think we should talk to Professor Slughorn" said Harry, then looked up at the Head Table and saw Professor Flitwick was deep in conversation with Horace Slughorn, the latter was leaving to Budleigh Babberton the following night. On his right Remus appeared to be absorbed in opening a large pile of post, while Arthur and McGonagall were talking in low voices, heads together.

Harry cast a glance at Dumbledore's chair, gleaming in the sunlight. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat that rose at the thought of Albus Dumbledore. He was dead. Never again to offer anyone Lemon drops, never again to twinkle, never again to speak at the start of the year feast-

He jumped to his feet so his thoughts wouldn't start to wander. It did him no good to dwell on what he didn't have. He looked down once more at the small book in his hand. This was their last hope.

Without another word, Harry walked toward the Head Table the other teens follow suit.

------  
---

The Headmistress did a double-take when she saw what Harry was holding in his hand. How did it get there? Where did he find it? The library...Of course… Her eyes settled on the empty chair to her left 'even when you are not here, you simply couldn't bear to leave us without any support now could you?' she thought fondly.

"Did you find it?" Arthur asked urgently, breaking Minerva's train of thought.

"Yes!" Ron and Ginny beamed.

Their father let out a breath of relief. "Excellent!"

"We will need your help professor" said Harry placing the open book in front of the potions master.

Slughorn studied with amazement the first page from a fifty-two page booklet, many symbols and runes were so delicately drawn on the four columns that made a frame for what seemed to be a spell or an enchantment, though he couldn't exactly understand the language it was ancient, Babylon or Sumerian maybe?. He then turned the page and froze. It was a potion. A salve with awesome healing powers, the healing powers were provided by the unique ingredient. Slughorn began frantically thumbing through the pages, tracing through the index. The book offered rare, valuable antidotes for all kinds of Dark spells and curses, as well as efficient remedies used on cursed wounds sustained from Dark creatures. He had heard of such potions existing but had given up hope of ever seeing one.

Horace said nothing for so long that Minerva had to finally look up at him. He seemed to be absorbed in the book, his eyes skimming rapidly over the paragraphs. When she took another sip of her tea and coughed slightly, he looked back at her.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Slughorn as he scanned the recipe. "Jilnar, Khonَ Mah, and Arakeَ Qasney," he murmured, running his finger down the list of ingredients.

"When you will start brewing it sir?" Ron asked

"We can help" Ginny offered, Neville, Ron and Hermione noded in agreement.

"Hold on children, it's not possible"

"But professor it says here that we will need freshly harvested Esporghami, and it takes a full night of stirring..." Hermione started reciting her notes but the older wizard's nervous expression made her voice die off.

"I meant the potion itself is not possible for me to make" Slughorn added "Only an exceptional alchemist will invent such a beauty"

"But Why?" Ron asked, a truly puzzled frown crossing her face.

"Because my dear boy, two crucial ingredients are virtually impossible to find, Jilnar is very rare herb. Khon Mah' well it simply never exists," he paused, regarding the now very disappointed teens in front of him as he added," The only consolation for you is that the potion haven't been made since the days of Merlin"

"Excuse me Professor" Remus spoke for the first time "but the potion was brewed eighteen years ago" he thought back to a similar catastrophe eighteen years ago when a group of untransformed werewolves attacked Hogsmeade hundreds of people were seriously hurt. The urgency of finding a cure attracted some of the best minds in potions making. He wondered how he had forgotten such an important thing in the first place.

"No way Remus" Slughorn chuckled "apart from the 'impossible' to find ingredients the language in which the enchanting is written, is in ancient language" he continued in a low voice "a language no one in his right mind would ever use to cast a warming charm, let alone, recite such an extreme complicated magic"

"So it wasn't you who brew it eighteen years ago?" Ginny was almost pleading.

Slughorn sighed and gave a sad shake of his head, then handed the book back to Harry.

Remus looked to Minerva questionably she was after all the one who delivered the potion phials to St Mungo. Hadn't it been for that potion many of the patience would have died because they were so badly injured.

The Headmistress's voice was strangely calm when she said "It was Severus"

All of the blood rushed out of Remus's face, and his mouth gaped open.

"Snape?" shrieked Harry

Slughorn snatched the small book from Harry's' hand and almost shoved it under Minerva's nose showing her the marked page "He invented _this_, when he was only twenty!" Slughorn hissed

Minerva nodded "Yes this is Severus book"

"Such a brilliant mind, betrayed us to Lord Voldemort." Remus observed

'No wonder Voldemort took him under his wing' thought Harry remembering what Draco told Dumbledore about Snape being Voldemort favorite. He also remembered the vision he had; Snape was praised by Voldemort who was looking at him with understated pride. For neither the first nor last time, he cursed Snape for his unerring ability to screw up his life. "So even if we found the ingredients there will be no way we can brew the potion" said Harry aloud sinking heavily into one of the two chairs facing the Head Table.

Ron sat next to him wrapping his arms around himself.

"In other words there's no cure" Arthur said quietly, a thread of desperation running through his tone.

"There must be something we can do," Ginny said tearfully, Hermione too looked ready to cry.

"I think," Slughorn started hesitantly, "I think there is another cure an effective one at that …" Harry and Ron straight up in their seats.

TBC

----

AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Not much action as the first heh? Never fear the action will resume next chapter.

Since I don't speak Latin, I'll use some Old Arabic and Old Persian words and I'll write their meaning at the end of each chapter.

**Next Time: **A very unexpectd discovery ...


	3. NewFound Hopes

**Declaimer : None of this belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with the characters and will wipe their memories before returning them to J.K. Rowling.**

**One Sweet Day**

_Chapter 3 - _New-Found Hopes

_"I think," Slughorn started hesitantly, "I think there is another cure, an effective one at that …" Harry and Ron straight up in their seats._

----------

"Mediat El Shifa!" said Slughorn in smug satisfaction before leaning back in his chair with his fingers clasped across his great velvet-covered belly.

"Mediat El Shifa," Arthur repeated slowly. "You mean the Healing Knife?"

"Hmmm," the potions master confirmed with a nod, the others waited, looking at him expectantly. "It's an effective healing implement, even more powerful than the fabled phoenix tears." he clarified stroking his silver moustache. "Ta'naat Teriak Wa Ta'naat Helak, stab to heal and stab to kill"

"Excuses me sir, but if the knife is called the Healing Knife, than how does it kill?" Harry asked with great interest.

Slughorn turned to eye him with amazement "I'd have thought you already knew this kind of remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?" he said

Harry blushed slightly, trying to ignore Hermione who gave him a glance of withering scorn, and Slughorn broke out in a chuckle "There's no need to be shy m'boy!" his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth, he took Harry's flushed cheeks as sing of modestly.

Ron and Ginny shared a knowing look; 'the half blood prince' earned their friend a reputation as the best potion-maker in class, which annoyed Hermione to no end, she had loathed being out-performed in every lesson.

Slughorn oblivious to the silent encounter that was passing between the teens went on, "Ever heard of the Muggle saying a 'two-edged sword'?" when Harry nodded he continued "Well this knife is literally double edged; it can be used to heal as well as be used to kill, as it binds itself with your magic. Though the remedy and infection lies in the hands of the witch or wizard using it".

"When used in Dark Magic death will be instantaneous. No power can stop its poisoning of the blood." Arthur chimed in.

Harry remembered what Hermione told him on the start of term feast when they saw Dumbledore's blackened dead-looking hand _'There are some injuries you can't cure… old curses…and there are poisons without antidotes…'_

"So the more powerful you are the worst it affects you?" asked Ron who was looking perplexed.

"Indeed, take, for example, a Lunar: Mediat El Shifa is the only known implement used to collect Khonَ Mah, as well as being the only means of finishing her life ." the Potion Master told him.

"That's because she's one of great power it will affect her more than an ordinary witch or wizard, right?" said Hermione eagerly.

Slughorn nodded in agreement "Alas, that's true; much worse than a slow painful death," he leaned forward resting his palms on the table "it will shatter her soul to peaces!"

"ENOUGH!" the Headmistress stood up so suddenly that her tea cup fell to the floor and smashed there. Her voice was shaking with rage, as she addressed the five teenagers, "Discussing this subject is fruitless so I suggest that you have some lunch then return to your dormitory!"

"Now now, Minerva, there's no need to be upset, you don't want me to withhold knowledge from such eager students seeking it, would you?" Slughorn said airily

The forbidding witch turned to glare at him, her lips were pursed in thin line, her eyes flashing angrily "Do I have to remind you, Horace, what happened the last time an 'eager student' asked you a similar question?" she pointed out.

Slughorn went very white, sheen of sweat shining on his bald head. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.Slughorn seemed truly shaken and guilt ridden.; obviously Minerva's words struck home. Standing on shaking legs he murmured something about finishing packing then left.

------  
---

"What was all that about?" Neville asked, looking with puzzlement at the staff door, the distraughted wizard left through.

"God he was shaken to the core!" Hermione threw her bag onto the Gryffindor table and sat down heavily, Ginny sat next to her. Ron, Harry and Neville settled themselves across the table, facing the girls. Food appeared before them, they helped themselves, though no one seamed eager to eat.

"Do you think it was because of the information about… _it?_" Ron asked gesturing to the fake locket chain that was visible from under Harry's shirt,

Harry shrugged "Yeah maybe" he said, his fork making patterns in the mashed potatoes in his plate. "I've only seen him looking like that, when I asked him about Horcruxes." Harry murmured.

"Perhaps he feels guilty because of what happened to your mum and dad" Hermione suggested

"I suppose so," said Harry with another shrug.

"But who was the student she talked about?" Ginny wondered.

"I think she meant Voldamort,' Harry said ignoring Ron and Neville, both flinched at the name.

A comfortable silence descended.

Coincidentally, they were thinking of the same thing; the information Slughorn gave, to whomever he gave it to, it definitely led to a catastrophe and by the sudden outburst of McGonagall, it was obvious that someone she cared about or at least knew was the victim. Harry couldn't help but think about his mother, she was McGonagall's favorite student...

"But why did she get so angry? He was just telling as about the knife right?" Neville asked breaking the silence.

"No Neville she was furies because he talked about Lunars" Ginny told him.

"Yeah, I bet someone was killed because of _that_ information" Ron mocked and began slicing his steak up.

"Ron this is series!" Hermione was shaking her fork at him.

"Would someone _please_ tell me what this Lunar is?"

"A Lunar, Harry, is every man's dream." said a reproachful voice behind them. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Remus smiling at him.

"She's a walking goddess!" Neville said with a bright red face.

Still smiling Remus took a seat next to Hermione, "Yes, she's a stunningly beautiful witch who prides herself on being able to change into the most beautiful creature ever seen, but it known to be very rare that many believe to be myth."

"You mean she's an Animagus and could change her hair color like Tonks?"

Remus laughed heartily "No Harry, Tonks is a Metamorphmagus, which means having the ability to transform her appearance, for instance, from black to white, young to old, pretty to plain and so on. A Lunar on the other hand, rarely changes shape, but when she does, she'll leave you breathless. Everything else pales in comparison with her majestic form," Remus gazed dreamily into the distance. "You'd be blessed if she spares you a look of her arresting eyes, or let you inhale one lock of her heavenly scented tresses"

"Wow!" said Harry, looking very impressed. "She is that beautiful!"

"My mum always says a Lunar's prettier than all Veelas and Hurries in the world!" Ron said all his previous argument with Hermione about 'the legendary being' suddenly forgotten.

"Legend has it that she's the only link between us and the ancient deities of fertility and love" said Remus, apparently coming back to earth.

"How does she look like?" said Harry eagerly.

"When transformed, she do assemble a unicorn in the appearance but far more beautiful" Remus added almost to himself, "If you asked me who the luckiest wizards in the universe are, I'd say they are the ones who a Lunar chooses-"

"She can have more than one?" the raven-haired teen inquired, genuinely interested in his answer.

"A Lunar has advantages over ordinary witches" Remus added, in answer of Harry's questioning look. "Her innate ability of being um... ahem... sensual pleasure gives her the right to be physically bound with as many men as she likes."'Besides, she's _VERY_ hard to please' Remus thought, his cheeks had flamed at the image he'd no doubt been conjuring in his mind.

"Oh" Harry felt his face going red, "But if she's such unfaithful witch, than why would you want to be chosen by her?"

"Are you kidding Harry? To be chosen by a Lunar, do you know what it means? No man can refuse such an honor. She'd give her blessing to the whole family for generations to come!" Hermione said and tried to hide her blush.

"Wicked!" Ron said excitedly nudging Harry in the ribs "Imagine how it would be like if we were chosen by a Lunar!" as he forked some eggs into his mouth

"Yeah" Harry agreed, nervously stealing a glance at Ginny, expecting to see her raising her eyebrows at him, but for his surprise she was smiling!

"That would be great!" Ginny told her brother sighing dreamily.

Harry's mouth fell open. He had agreed with Ron about being chosen by a very charming and very pretty witch! Shouldn't she be jealous? Knowing Ginny the way he did, well it spoke volumes.

"Can't a wizard be Lunar?" asked Neville, as he drank another pint of pumpkin juice.

"No Neville, Lunars known to be only females. They are believed to belong to mother moon and earth the goddess of fertility and birth, and Venus, the goddess of music, love and jealousy." Hermione told him. "Too bad, nowadays there aren't any Lunars alive"

Remus nodded in agreement, "Unfortunately, Lunars with their ultimate magic abilities have become inviting targets for power- hungry wizards through history" he elaborated with a sigh,"The last Lunar ever known to exist was deprived of her blood than slaughtered in front of huge crowds, some five hundred years ago."

"That's barbaric!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison.

"I can't agree more,"

"If only we had the Moon Blood or the Healing Knife" Ginny said in a law voice, her concern for her eldest brother shown in her features.

"We'll figure it out, Ginny. I promise. It may take some time, but we will figure it out." Remus smiled at the distraught witch and reached out to gently pat her hand.

"I wish to know where the greasy git did get Khonَ Mah from, when he brewed his healing potion" Harry asked no one in particular, absently tracing his thump over the cover of the booklet that turned to be another property of 'the Prince'. Suddenly a thought came to his mind and his eyes snapped with inspiration. "Of course! Maybe there's an article about Snape's potion in the prophet!"

"mmm, let me check" Hermione said as she withdrew the blue leather binder from her bag , turned it's pages, searching, "This is strange," she said a few minutes later. "Here it says" she started to read aloud "more than three hundred patients have been discharged from St Mungo after being given an effective treatment for untransformed werewolf's bite." Hermione looked up at them.

"That's all?" said Ron and Harry together.

"There's an interview with the healers and some of the patients, even the Ministry of Magic had an announcement. But nothing about who brewed the potion!" Hermione sniffed.

"Look at the announcement you read earlier in the library, perhaps they mentioned something about him" Ginny suggested

Hermione nodded then bent over the file and turned a few pages "No nothing here," she shook her head "except for more news about Eileen Pr-" her eyes widened as she read the passage again; Hermione's hand flew to her mouth with an audible gasp.

"Hermione what is-" Ginny trailed off her eyes becoming wider with each word she read "Oh .My. God!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ron asked, looking with concern from his obviously shaken sister to Hermione's trembling hands.

"Hermione?" Harry said worriedly, something was terribly wrong.

"Ginny?" Neville asked in alarm "Hermione what is it?"

Still no answer.

"Here it says that the lady was killed by Voldemort" Remus read over Hermione's shoulder, when it became evident that she was in no shape to answer. "Did you know here?" he asked as he noticed the three teens shocked faces.

"She was Snape's mother" Harry whispered.

It was Remus turn to pale, "You mean to tell me that Severus's mother was killed by Voldemort and he became a Death Eater to serve the very man who murdered his mother?" he asked in disbelieve.

"How could anyone get so low?" Ron said utterly disgusted.

Silence fell between them, each one of them lost in their own thoughts.

Remus sat back, stunned at what he had just learnt. He watched an owl winging its way through the window high above him with a wistful feeling, 'I'd love to know what you told Albus that made him trust you Snape.' Rermus thought bitterly as he watched the bird landing right before him and stretching its leg; It was a short note from Tonks telling him to meet her in Hogsmeade; he folded the note and put it in his pocket then gave the owl some toast. "You're all worn out," Remus said. "Why don't you go to your dorm and get some rest?" the teens noded dumbly. The older wizard patted Ginny's shoulder and excused himself.

Still sitting shell-shocked, Harry, was as surprised as everyone else when Neville said "I-I don't know if she's the same lady but my gran used to talk about a young woman called Eileen that was murdered by You-Know-Who,".

"Didn't she say why?" asked Ron, sitting up straight.

"She said he was after her family's heirloom" Neville replied in a law voice "gran said that Eileen had a very special collection of the four founders of Hogwarts artifacts, I think she mentioned something about a blade as well, but I'm not sure"

Harry paled "Impossible!" the book fluttered from his nerveless hands, and it hit the floor with a faint thud. Its papers spread under the far corners of the Gryffindor table. His mind was reeling: The locket… the cup… the snake… something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's...

Ron and Hermione looked confused for a moment before realization downed on them and they both became as shocked as Harry, "D-did he find what he was looking for?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

"Dun no" replied Neville, shrugging. "The manor was completely demolished after You- Know- Who's raid" he informed them, then he bent down and started gathering the spread papers; however, one leaf caught his attention. It was an address, of an old laboratory, in the cellar of an Apothecary Neville never knew existed in Hogsmeade. Above the address, three words were written in a hasty, barely decipherable scrawl: _Mediat El Shiffa_.

"You guys better read this!" Neville told them, with a triumph smile on his face.

------  
---

"George says that he and Fred will meet us at the gates of Hogwarts in an hour." Ginny informed them, she has owled the twins asking them whether they knew of such a place, when the answer came that yes the Apothecary, was indeed in Hogsmeade, located in a deserted alley between Zonko and the Post Office, Ginny and Ron along with Hermione asked the adults for permission to go and visit Bill in St Mungo, telling them that Fred and George will accompany them. However, Harry wasn't aloud to go, which bothered him to no end.

_'You won't be going anywhere Mr. Potter. I'll not have you_ _roaming the streets, while the Death Eaters are swarming all over the country! You will stay here, within the castle walls, where we can keep an eye on you!'_ McGonagall had said, and that was that.

Therefore, it was decided that Harry and Neville-who insisted on remaining with him- will sneak out of the school and meet the rest of them in Hogsmeade.

"Here's what we gonna to do" Harry said lowering his voice, "Neville and I will go under the Invisibility Cloak, and slide through the statue of the one-eyed witch, and then we will meet you at the Shrieking Shake, agreed?"

"Agreed"

"But what about them?" Neville whispered nervously, looking at the head table, where many order members were gathered, they seemed to be discussing new planes about the school's security.

"We will pretend to be in our dorm sleeping, so that no one will detect a thing!" Harry said the other four nodded in agreement.

------  
---

"Dissendium!" Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch.

Neville watched wide- eyed as the statue hump and began moving. Harry hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forward. Neville followed suit. Although the passage became wider to admit him, Neville had a hard time trying to hoist himself into the hole.

It was pitch dark, pocketing the Invisibility Cloak, Harry held up his wand, muttered, 'Lumos!' and Neville saw that they were in a very narrow, low, earthly passageway. The two boys set off, with Harry leading the way through the twisted passage and Neville stumbling every now and then on the uneven floor. After walking for what seemed an age, they came to the foot of some worn stone steps which rose out of sight above them. Harry began to climb the stairs, but suddenly he came to a halt, his wound hit the stone steps with an echoing crack and the darkness descended once more. Harry's hand flew to his scar and he began to groan with pain.

"Harry?" Neville said in alarm, taking out his wand he muttered, "Lumos!" and drew closer to see Harry's hands pressed over his face, and he was moaning. "W-what's wrong?" Neville asked with rising dismay as he grasped Harry's upper arm and helped him to sit on the first step, but soon, Neville released his hold on his friend's arm, when Harry let out a yell and slumped to the floor, his body spasmed for a second then went still.

TBC

----

Next Chapter: Harry will have the worst vision in his whole life.


	4. Do What You Have To Do

**Declaimer : None of this belongs to me. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling**

**Warning**: this chapter contains mild assault and violence scenes.

**One Sweet Day**

_Chapter 4 - __Do What You Have To Do_

The sky was boundless and the stars hang low. The ebbing cloud had pulled back from a soaring moon.

Suddenly the air became full of the swishing of cloaks, which hid the moonlit. Thirty-six figures Apparated into a yew grove, all of which were hooded and masked. The baffled group stood for a moment, looking around, their master was no where to be seen, his place of honor was empty and Nagini was missing as well. It meant one thing; their Lord wasn't around, yet. The crowed relaxed minutely.

A second group of dark hooded figures materialized at the tree-hidden grove. It consisted of Bellatrix Lestrange, Gregory Goyle and ten new recruits, one of whom was levitating the 'spoils' of their latest mission behind; five pale, weary, and frightened teenagers.

"Bring them here!" Bellatrix ordered a willowy blonde that was recently initiated into the ranks of Death Eaters.

Apprehensively Mirada darted few steps towards their captives, and then stopped, looking wretchedly at the poor children. Four of them; three boys and a girl appeared to be siblings, for they shared the same features; flaming red hair, blue eyes- save it for the girl who has bright brown eyes- with freckles. The other girl, however, has a bushy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. They were all bound and gagged.

"Come on girl! Let's see you using some of the curses we taught ya'!" Goyle said in a harsh voice.

The young blonde shook her head, she was anxious not to harm them. The girl with long red hair seemed badly injured there was a bone-exposing gash across her left eyebrow and Mirada could see the deep cut through the jagged tear in her trousers, the others were in no better shape; there were bruises and scratches on their faces and bodies. Although the attack took them by surprise, the teens had put up a real fight before the Death Eaters managed to disarm and capture them.

"What are you waiting for?" demanded Bellatrix impatiently shoving the younger witch out of her way, "Here let me show you," she seized one of the red- haired teens by the arm and pushed him ruthlessly to the ground before giving a sharp and painful kick to his ribs. The boy's cry of agony was muffled as he lay face down in the muddy ground.

"Ea-v-em-lo-n!" gasped the bushy-haired girl through her gag, while attempting, in vain, to free her body from the binds and launch at the sadistic witch.

Mirada wanted to scream that it wasn't fear, to voice her disapproval over the inhumane way these young people were treated as she had earlier that day announced that they-the Death Eaters- weren't suppose to kill the innocent in order to clean the wizarding world from the _Mud- Bloods and blood traitors,_something that earned her a severe admonishment from her senior fellows.

_'We are about to concur the world, girl! Your first priority in life, should be seeking to destroy wizarding families of Muggle lineage, destroy the Muggle world and gain complete power and control over the entire wizarding world, and restore the magical community to the pure-bloods!'_ Yuk!

Mirada only hoped that her little show hadn't reached the ears of one particular person whose displeasure was, dare she say, as bad as his Lordship?

"You want to defend him girl!" Bellatrix looked from the red-haired boy to his bushy-haired friend who was still struggling against her ropes. She half turned, drawing back her foot to kick the youth again.

"Don't touch them he wants them unharmed!" one of the Death Eaters called out. They weren't allowed -by his Lordship orders-to so much as scratch the children's skin, as they should be handed to their master's fervent ally unhurt.

Many believed him to be working on a special, yet very secretive project. A life elixir Perhaps? Something required pure and innocent souls in order that their master gains more power. It was the only explanation why the Dark Lord will save his right-hand man all the children and women of their missions.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix yelled her eyes flashing, and her lips were drawn back in a furious snarl as she leaned over the boy who lay curled on the muddy-ground, clutching his abandon and moaning., "I'll drive you to the brink of madness, and then kill you!" Bella said with a vindictive glee in her eyes. "Something I wished to do last year but run out of time!" she hissed, and raised her wand to reflect pain, she needed to release some of her anger and apprehension; The Dark Lord would definitely not be pleased when he hears of tonight's raid results, which ended in failure.

"Cruc-"

"I thought I've mentioned before, that they shall remain intact" a very cold voice came from between the trees that sent shivers down the crowd spines. They well knew the voice belonged to one and only person; the Dark Lord's most ardent supporter. The man had a reputation among the Death Eaters that he was as heartless and cruel as their master himself.

Mirada watched the captives' frightened features relax a bit. She closed her eyes and shock her head 'the relieved look over your faces would be short lived' Mirada thought sadly.

Moments later, Severus Snape appeared from the shadows, and stood next to Voldemort empty throne. The Death Eaters quickly took their position and performed a circle waiting for further instructions.

"What difference does it make if you're going to kill them anyway?" said Bellatrix tartly.

"Why Bella," Snape said acidly, leaving the throne side to walk slowly towards her, Bella has to force herself to stand her ground when she saw him approaching. "I thought you of all people will know the difference between freshly harvested ingredients and ruined ones in a potion's quality"

It was the cool and clinical way that he described the young people before him as potential ingredients that made even the hardened Death Eater look uncomfortable.

Mirada averted her eyes, unwilling to look at the poor children who went white with fear and started fighting their bounds to no avail. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them , they were of about her age, and she definitely wouldn't like something so horrible to be done to her.

"We can save you some of the scraps," Goyle offered callously

Snape whirled round, the menacing look in his eyes made Goyle blanch and back away from him. Many of the crowd quailed as well. "I need more than just 'some scraps'. Flesh and internal organs is what I need,"

Mirada bit her tongue as she found herself on the point of saying 'Leave them alone!' those teenagers are young, very young to die!. But she remained silent, knowing very well that it wasn't her place to give any opinions at what should or shouldn't be done with the _'spoils' _of their mission. Besides his Lordship's right hand- man wouldn't hesitate to punish her. Snape was assigned the task of training and disciplining of the recruits or so it seemed, however, beneath the surface, even the senior Death Eaters have been at the receiving end of Snape's mercies. No one in his right mind would dare to defy him as it was a common knowledge between them that the Potions Master wrath becomes second to the Dark Lord himself; which was a very frightening knowledge.

Sure enough, the young witch watched in amusement as Snape folded his arms across his chest and raised a malicious eyebrow, "Well, Bella?"

Reluctantly, Bellatrix lowered her wand. "You always have all the fun!" she shouted in sheer frustration, and then turned away, stripping the mask from her face.

"I don't think our dear Severus intends to have any fun with them Bella." the imperious voice of Voldemort came from a short distance away. Bellatrix clumsily fell to her knees. The Dark Lord walked down the circle alongside his gigantic snake. One by one the gathered Death Eaters sunk to their knees kissing the hem of their master's robe as he passed them. Snape-as usual- only bowed his head. He wasn't wearing the silver mask that all of them have been compelled to wear in the presence of his lordship 'another privilege' Mirada mused.

"Well, well, well, look who have graced us with their presences" said Voldemort his livid red eyes flickering downwards at the five helpless creatures. Mirada cringed inwardly when he sat on one knee to examine the red haired girl, tracing her jaw with his pale spider-like fingers. The poor thing flinched and would have jerked her head away, if not for the Body Bind.

"This young beauty here is the first girl to be born into the family for several generations." said Snape silkily as he knelt beside the Dark Lord.

"You have done your studies as usual I see" Voldemort said softly.

The Dark Lord was in a pretty good mood that was for sure.

"Indeed" the Potions Master murmured running his thumb lovingly over the young witch's blood-stained cheek. "So that we know how rare a find she is, it would be a waste not to harvest these eyes. I can only imagine how beautiful they'll look bubbling onto the flames". The poor girl's eyes rolled back to her head and she slumped to the ground in a faint.

Voldemort laughed. 'The best thing about you, my boy, is your devotion to your work"

People stirred their eyes dart sideways at each other through their masks. Their Lord was strangely wearing a triumph smirk on his snake-like face, one of which he had the first night of his rebirthing when Harry Potter was bound to the headstone of his late father.

"As for you two gentlemen," Snape turned to address the two red-haired identical twins, which were looking at him with evident distaste and hatred. "What was it you have in your shop's display?" he asked tapping his wand on his chin, making a show of thinking, then the Potions Master started circling them as a predator would its prey and came to a halt right before them smirking. "Aha! 'why are you worrying about you-know-who? You should be worrying about u-no-poo -the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!"

The comment was met with a barrage of disapproval sounds and shaking heads; some in anger others- like Mirada- in compassion with the young men that were about to be punished. Severely.

"'o-t-ell-nab!" one of them shouted through his gag, blood from his cut lip trickled over his chin as he struggled anew, but that only seemed to make the bindings tighten their hold on him.

"Your talented tongue should be the first shimmering in my cauldron" Snape said smoothly and a look of fear replaced the bravado on the teens face. "But first things first" the Potions master smiled pitilessly and raised his wand "Avada Kedavra!"

Mirada couldn't bear to look but the flash of green light shone through her closed eyelids. She was ever grateful for the silver mask covering half of her face as it hid her silent tears while the curse was cast four more times.

The Potions Master then glanced at the Dark Lord as if asking his permission for what he was about to do. "You may proceed," Voldemort mentioned to his right hand man to continue as he seated himself on his throne.

"It was brought to my attention that some of you have become," Snape said, walking around the ring of Death Eaters, he paused at the young blonde, "Disenchanted with our cause" the last word was delivered with an icy whisper. A cold fear shot up Mirada's spine and her shoulders quaked. She was aware of the reputation of the man standing before her, and she desperately tried to hide her fear.

Snape mentioned for her to step forward. Hesitating for a moment, Mirada stepped forward and approached the forbidden wizard.

"Ms. Maxwell, if I'm not mistaken" Snape said softly, reaching out and lifting her chin with the tip of his wand.

The girl seemed to grow paler, she swallowed a couple of times, trying to produce saliva, and nodded.

"I understand that you weren't enthused about tonight's activities?" the austere wizards' voice was soft and dangerous as he surveyed her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair.

Mirada shock her head in denial, dreading what she knew was to come and spoke with a pronounced stutter. "N-no s-sir I-"

"Crucio!" Snape cast lazily, the young recruit screamed and thrashed around. He left the curse some five minutes later, when her cries have ceased. "You ought to be careful Ms Maxwell; I shan't be very lenient next time such a dreary attitude was displayed, understood?" he addressed the small heap that was his junior fellow, before casting the curse once more.

"Y-ye-s s-s-sir" Mirada's voice was just a croak as she was rolling on the muddy ground, oblivious to the sweat covering her body and the tears streaking her face, when the curse was finally lifted, she scrambled to her feet trembling and took her place in the circle.

"I take it that the mission wasn't of much success?" a knowing smirk played about Voldemort's lipless mouth as he observed his followers' nervous expressions. However, he seemed to be in such a good mood that couldn't even be spoiled by his servants' tardiness, who failed dismally in their task that evening. "Tonight you may leave _in one peace; _no one will be punished as I feel an unusual sense of charity"

Tensed postures relaxed visibly, sighs of relief and many dully mutters could be heard around the circle …

"Thank you master"

"You are most generous master"

"However, you will better remember that there would be dire consequences if any tardiness was shown from you in the future" Voldemort reminded them.

Again mutters of "Yes master" and "certainly my Lord" came from the gathered Death Eaters.

"Maybe another night, Nagini" The Dark Lord addressed his snake which glided away through the grass, to where Peter Pettigrew stood shifting from foot to foot as though he longed, but did not dare, to move from his spot. Voldemort's scarlet eyes assessed a spot beyond his servant. "What pray tell, the werewolf have done that incurred the wrath of our dear Severus?" he inquired but he was still beaming nothing seemed to affect his good mood

The Potions Master snaped his fingers imperiously, a grin curling his lips, as the eyes of the circle flashed in Warmtail's direction.

Pettigrew stepped aside, when he moved, so did the shadow his cloak had been casting over the ground. Several gasps of horror were heard as the moonlit spilt across the splayed body of a man. Though they couldn't make much of his features as his body was crushed and mangled beyond recognition.

Snape stood for a moment over the body on the floor before rolling it over with his boot "Mr.Greyback here couldn't resist the temptation to inflect damage to many of my most valuable ingredients; defying your Lordships orders he abandoned the mission tonight, in favor of his newly found tastes.

"So naturally he had ah, a _very _unfortunate accident while trying to make better acquaintance with my laboratory toys, and potions' phials" Snape's voice was flat and chilly. The gathered Death Eaters quailed and their stomach just turned over. Warmtail moved even further, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the beast's mutilated body.

"Severus, my boy" Voldemort said, smiling fondly. "Whatever will I do with you?"

------  
---

"Harry! Harry come on!" Neville shook him, and the raven-haired teen started to stir, and then opened his eyes.

Harry came out of his stupor to a hand shaking him and a voice arguing him to wake up. He sat up, his hand still on his scar.

"Come on mate, I'll get you to the infirmary" Neville put both hands under Harry's arms and helped him stand up very slowly; the raven-haired teen winced and nearly fell, "Easy mate!" Neville cautioned, putting his right arm around his friend's waist and draped Harry's left arm around his neck, supporting almost all of Harry's weight. "Don't worry I have you – I won't let you fall." Neville's grip tightened around him as he staggered forward. Both teens started to walk slowly with Neville walking side way through the narrow tunnel; so he could support his friend's limp body.

"Please mate, hang on" Neville said, looking worriedly at his near catatonic, friend. Harry's eyes were unfocused, his whole body was trembling; he seemed to be in a state of shock. Neville only hoped that whatever awful vision he has this time, it wasn't like the one he had the night Dumbledore was murdered; to witness people tortured and killed was one thing but to be in You- Know- Who's mind was totally a different thing, poor Harry said it felt as if he was the one who cast the curses and enjoyed watching the Muggles' writhing in agony.

Holding his staggeringfriend firmly, Neville and Harry made a slow, painful journey to the school's infirmary.

------  
---

Harry awoke to find himself lying in a rather comfortable bed with a cool, damp cloth covering his forehead. He frowned slightly at the familiar ceiling above him; he was in the hospital wing that was for sure, but where was everyone? He propped himself up on his elbows and gazed out toward the window through the half drawn curtains of his bed. It was already twilight outside. Something was missing Harry could feel it but he couldn't quite put his finger on. Harry sat there for a long moment trying to remember what it was that felt so wrong? 'Oh no!' he blinked for it all came back to him like the rushing wings of a Hippogriff 'The vision!' …

_"What difference does it make if you're going to kill them anyway?"_

It's another false vision…

_"I thought you of all people will know the difference between freshly harvested ingredients and ruined ones in a potion's quality" _

He's just playing with me…

_"I need more than just 'some scraps'. Flesh and internal organs is what I need," _

Surly he didn't….

_"It would be a waste not to harvest these eyes; I can only imagine how beautiful they'll look bubbling onto the flames" _

No, this didn't happen…

_"But first things first" the Potions master smiled pitilessly and raised his wand "Avada Kedavra!"_

Ginny!

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

Ron!

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

Hermione!

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

Fred!

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

George!

This couldn't be true, it couldn't…

TBC

-------

"Ea-v-em-lo-n!" "Leave him alone!"

"'o-t-ell-nab!" "Go to hell Snape!"

AN: The first part of this chapter has been written from Mirada Maxwell's point of view. Although she isn't a canon character, I just wanted to show the Death Eaters meeting from a different prospective.

I'm sure many of you will find it strange that Severus Snape has such an influence over the rest of the Death Eaters, but if you read page 556 of the HBP you will know what I mean. Further more, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco all of them confirmed that Snape is Voldemort most trusted advisor and he is the Dark Lord's favorite

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter


	5. Believe It Or Not I

**Declaimer : ****None of this belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with the characters and will wipe their memories before returning them to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN**: I apologize for the delay but I was recovering from a severe bout of flu. Enjoy reading.

**One Sweet Day**

_Chapter 5 - _Believe It Or Not I

_This couldn't be true, it couldn't…_

Though Harry had a sneaking suspicion that what he had witnessed was reality. 'No' he pushed the thought from his mind  
and then turned his head to the left; he could see a single light emanating from Madam Pomfreys' office, the door was ajar but not wide enough for Harry to see who was there but he could hear several agitated voices emanating from inside the room. Confirming his suspicions…

------  
---

"You mean to tell me that the foolish children went to Hogsmeade looking for the Knife instead of going to St Mungo?!" McGonagall demanded from across the room. The Headmistress was sitting in Poppy's office facing Longbottom.

Neville nodded, his shoulders shrugging listlessly, "and we were supposed to meet them by the Shrieking Shack," Tonks was sitting beside him while the medi-witch was tending to Remus after being hit by a Sectumsempra from one of the retreating Death Eaters, luckily, the nasty curse has just brushed by his right ear. Even though the sudden attack on Hogsmeade took them by surprise, the Order members along with the Aurors have instantly organized themselves by cell and eventually quelled the Death Eaters.

Remus sighed heavily Arthur has fire called from the Ministry telling them that his children hadn't shown in St Mungo that day, he was beside himself with worry when an Auror reported that a group of Death Eaters were seen Disapparate with five hostages. Although the Auror couldn't identify them, he mentioned that most of the hostages had red hair. Therefore, and after making sure that Harry was going to be fine and giving his round-faced friend a Calming Potion, they coaxed the information about the other five teenagers' whereabouts from Neville. "How did you know the Apothecary was still there?" Remus asked.

Neville's eyes dropped down to his hands, he took a deep, shaky breath and replied "Fred and George…" his voice broke. Tonks held her arms open and Neville fell forward into her welcome embrace. "I can't believe they're gone…" his strained voice whispered in her shoulder before the first sobs overtook him. Obviously the Calming draught Madam Pomfrey has given him was wearing off.

"Dear goddess, even the twins!" Poppy gasped. The news of the children's capture have shaken them all.

"Shh, Neville," Tonks crooned softly, her one arm wrapped around his trembling shoulders while the other smoothed his hair and pressed his head against her shoulder. "Oh Minerva, how are we going to tell Molly?"

------  
---

Harry shook his head, unable to comprehend the thought of losing his best friends and… Ginny... she's gone and would never come back because Snape killed her, he killed them all. Just like he killed Dumbledore and was responsible for Sirius's death. Snape was also the cause of his parents' death because he's been the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy. All the people Harry had loved and cared about were now gone forever, dead, and Severus Snape was the murderer…

With a severe startle Harry's whole body jumped. "I'LL KILL YOU SNAPE!-" he started shouting, tears willing down his cheeks, "-I'LL BE WORSE THAN VOLDEMORT! I'LL USE EACH AND EVERY CURSE IN THE BLOODY WORLD! ALL THE UNFORGIVABLES! YOU COWARDLY-" Harry stopped mid-rant as pain lanced across his chest, sharp and pointed, like a knife slashing through his flesh as if his heart was being cut out of his chest, and he couldn't breath. He began to gasp for air but all oxygen seemed to have gone from his body. Then the world did an odd little dip and swirl and vanished completely.

------  
---

The adults run out of the office when they heard Harry screaming the place down. But the outburst stopped as suddenly as it started and the boy doubled over with pain Remus rushed and caught him in time before he hit the floor and laid him on the bed. Poppy waved Lupin to the side, drew her wand and started her diagnostic charms.

"Is he having a vision?" Remus asked as he stood at the foot of the bed watching with concern; the teen eyes were closed and his chest heaving under a face twisted with agonized pain. Tonks was holding Neville and Minerva stood aside for Poppy to work.

The medi-witch shook her head "No, these are no symptoms of vision" she muttered frowning; Harry would usually thrash around, holding to his scar and screaming with pain. The fact that he wasn't, was a very bad sign indeed. Poppy passed her wand over Harry's chest, checking the boy's heart beat, it shouldn't be that fast, his heart was racing in an alarming speed and he was panting. Her face took on an ashen pallor when one of her monitoring charms turned a dangerous colour, a chime whispering through the air. "Oh no young man you're not dying on me!" Poppy exclaimed as she realized his heart had stopped.

Remus stood aghast for a second not able to move, he felt a weird fog cloud his head as he tried to understand the meaning of Poppy's words. No. This wasn't happening! Harry couldn't die! Remus couldn't lose him too, not after James and Lily and Sirius! Besides he was the boy who lived, wasn't he?

Pomfrey had her wand tip against the teen's chest, rock steady, eyes tightly narrowed and lips moving rapidly but silently.

Tonks caught a motion from Minerva; the Headmistress nodded to herself as though reaching a decision then rushed out of the hospital wing. Meanwhile the medi-witch was pulling out all sorts of potions forcing them down the boys' throat but he didn't react; there were no signs of life, no movement.

Fear gripped Neville's heart. Oh no, not Harry, please...

Suddenly, the wards' doors flew open and the whole infirmary shuddered with an almost frightening surge of magic. Remus held Tonks against him while she kept a firm hand around Neville's waist. Poppy stilled in her furious bustling, the strong surge of magic pushed the stunned medi-witch back and reached for the still teen, brushing over his limp body, just as a blinding red light shot from Harry's chest and then he was gone.

------  
---

Remus paced the Headmistress office up and down restlessly, Minerva was checking on Neville, the poor boy was still in a state of shock, all he did was sitting in the infirmary staring fixedly at the closed door as though waiting for it to fly open and see his friend bursting into the room. It had been three days since Harry disappeared and Neville cried himself to sleep on his empty bed every night.

Remus sank down in one of the chairs facing the Headmistresses desk, his hands over his face. It just didn't seem possible that something so drastic could have happened in so short a time, one moment Harry was there, in the next, he disappeared into thin air. Remus sighed for the umpteenth time that night; he needed someone to talk to, a friend. The thought brought back memories of a long-lost friend Sirius. He missed Sirius. For all the other man's stupid prejudices and erratic temper he had been a good, true and loyal friend. No one understood Remus as Sirius had and no one had been a better listener, except maybe Albus. Remus glanced at Dumbledore's portrait; he looked as calm and serene as he always did, the former headmaster smiled gently at him then he rose from his chair and left his frame.

The fireplace suddenly erupted in green flames; a second later Tonks entered the room. The young witch looked terribly tired and crushed. For three days the Order Members have been searching every inch of the castle and the grounds, they even went into the Forbidden Forest, in the hope of finding Harry but all their efforts came to nought. She slumped into the chair next to Remus. Her fiancé was disheveled and much the worse for wear. It was as if grief consumed him. Tonks wished that there were something she could do to help him get over the loss of the raven- haired teen, but she had to accept that the only thing she could do was be there for him when he needed her.

"Everything will be just fine, Remus," Tonks said, grasping his hand in hers and squeezing lightly, her eyes looked miserable but her voice was firm. "By tomorrow, all this will be a bad memory. You'll see."

Remus reached out to squeeze her hand, drawing strength from her presence. "Ever the optimist," he wearily mused. Remus was certain that he would've gone insane if not for the warm presence of his to be wife beside him.

The office door opened. Minerva came in, looking stoic and relaxed. The Headmistress walked over to the enormous, claw-footed desk, and removed a small dark-blue box from one of its many drawers. "It's all about time," she murmured as she opened the box and pulled out a small crystal badger's head with two wide Amethysts stripes at it. Minerva then waved her wand over the desk and it moved to other the side of the office along with her chair. She stood before Dumbledore's empty canvas and pressed the crystal head into one side of the golden frame then taped at it with her wand. Remus and Tonks sat very still watching the Headmistress strange behavior intently. With a faint cracking sound the wall started to move revealing a cross curtain. Minerva pulled it aside to reveal French windows. She twisted the golden-work handle, and pushed the door open.

"Well it's about time you came," the Headmistress muttered under her breath as a cool breeze washed over them and the most beautiful creature they've ever seen, landed close to Minerva who reached out to stroke its mane. "I was beginning to feel worried, dearest" she said softly and kissed it on the neck.

"It's a Lunar!" Remus whispered staring at the beauty before him in awe. She was much bigger than a unicorn, perhaps five feet high, but with the same body shape and grace. However, this creature was far more attractive, far more beautiful. Instead of the slender, spiral horn on the forehead, there was a platinum crown, inset with rows of star-cut emeralds, rubies and sapphires. In the middle of which was a string of jet chaining to beads of Jade and diamonds in the form of a half- moon that hang between her eyes.

The Lunar nuzzled Minerva's hand and she chuckled softly "I missed you too, love"

Tonks gazed in wonder as the Lunar encircled them. Her coat was sleek, ebony, and where the moonlight fell the coat shimmered with a strange luminosity. Her mane and tail were pure white so were the wings; its white feathers passed seamlessly into shining silver at the tips which took on an ethereal glow, as though they were reflecting the very moonlit cast upon them. Tonks took a long slow breath, inhaling deeply the enticing scent of this beauteous being.

"Who is she?" Remus asked, cautiously stepping closer to where Minerva and the Lunar where now standing. Tonks drew nearer as well. But before Minerva could respond, the Lunar flapped her wings twice, Tonks gripped Remus's warm hands tightly as the tingling and rushing sensation of Apparition pulsed through her body.

------  
---

They looked around at the impressive surroundings; the place they were standing in was more like an art gallery then an ordinary room. Oak-panelled walls were covered in oil paintings and richly embroidered tapestries. Fabulous antiques and marble statuettes neatly arrayed on glass shelves.A splendid grand piano incised with Grecian scrolls, was in the far side of the room. One wall had a large portrait of The Four Founders of Hogwarts along with many other canvases of the legends of ancient Rome and Greece.

"Good evening, Minerva," a familiar cheerful voice greeted them from their right.

'Well that explains where the Headmaster has gone when he left his portrait' Remus thought, not that he could blame him, the place was simply a paradise!

"Good evening Albus" Minerva smiled as she made her way over to him.

"Ah, Remus and Nymphadora are here as well, excellent!"

"I hate it when you call me that," Tonks said mildly,and turned to look at the Headmaster's canvas. She came to a sudden halt, freezing to complete stillness. Sitting in an armchair, cross-legged before a bronze statue of Merlin was non other than Albus Dumbledore.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." the Headmaster mused, his eyes twinkling behind the half-moon spectacles.

Both Remus and Tonks stood still, gaping at the beaming wizard. Finally regaining some power to speak, Remus croaked out, "A-Albus?" his eyes blinking in disbelieve, "is it really you?"

The Headmaster nodded exuberantly while he smiled his gentle warm smile.

"You are…were… dead… "

Dumbledore chuckled. "No. Thanks to Severus, I am not."

"H-how-"

"-I shall explain everything later, but for now there's someone waiting to see you," he rose from his chair, strode towards the  
the door and held it open, "If you will follow me,"

McGonagall walked across the threshold and mentioned for the couple to follow them. Albus and Minerva moved swiftly through a large, formal parlor, then through a set of double doors to a long ballroom. Remus and Tonks straggled a few steps behind them in a daze. Eventually they reached a pair of ornately carved doors. Albus opened them revealing a much more intimate space—a small study or library, perhaps.

Tonks was duly impressed. On both the left- and right-hand walls, were floor to ceiling built-in bookshelves that were stocked with many, well-tended books. Fawkes was slumbering on a golden perch nestled between an expansive desk, made of oak adorned with elaborate scroll-work and French windows that glazed with coloured glass. A rather large Persian carpet—in floral patterns of red, gold, pale green and cerulean blue—relieved the expanse cold of the marble floor. Like the room before it, this one too, had marvelous paintings adorning the walls. A roaring fire crackled in the enormous stone fireplace bringing another measure of warmth to the room.

It took her a minute to notice that a very healthy looking, Harry was sitting on a tapestry cushion next to the hearth.

"Harry!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Remus ran to Harry and took him in a bone crushing hug, "I thought I'd never see you again" Harry was surprised to see tears dancing in his eyes. Tonks moved forwards too, looking relieved. "You look great Harry!" she said smiling and patted him on the shoulder. The teen was smartly dressed in a cream shirt, dark trousers and boots.

"Thanks" Harry smiled, but it wasn't his usual beaming look.

Remus pulled back from him slightly, his eyes now examining him more closely "How do you feel now?" he asked.

"Fine thank you" Harry managed another smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Remus could tell from the teen's troubled features that there was something bothering him,"What happened?" his voice was short.

Harry didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he responded quietly, "Voldemort killed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon"

TBC

-------

AN: So who do you think she is? The Lunar I mean, any guesses?

R&R


End file.
